


Vampire Fire

by eltigre221



Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, Vampires, blood drinking mention, hot/cold references, vampire Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: Stanley Pines is called up to his brother's home, only to find something strange waiting for him. Something oh so nice and warm compared to the freezing cold outside.





	

**Stancest**

**Vampires**

Stan shivered as the cold kept biting at his skin as he made his way through the frozen Oregon forest. Ford had called him out of the blue, after not having spoken to each other for the last seven years. Stan sighed and blew warm air into his gloved hands, trying to warm them as he trekked through this blizzard. But soon enough he arrived at his brother’s little cottage in the middle of the woods. The house itself didn’t look too bad, a little shabby, probably due to being beaten by the harsh weather.

Stan took off his hood and made his way towards the front door, and was about to knock, but hesitated for a moment. “You haven’t seen him in seven years. It’s okay. He called you. He wants to see you.” Stan whispered and prepared himself for the best as he knocked on the door.

The door creaked open, and no one was on the other side. Glancing around, and shivering at the cold from the outside, Stan stepped inside the slightly warmer house. He looked around, trying to find his twin. “Stanford,” Stan called out. “I got your postcard,” he tried again as he walked inside and closed the door behind him to keep the cold out. “This is the right place, right.” Stan whispered, hoping he wasn’t trespassing on some crazy guy’s property.

Stan took a few more cautious steps inside, when suddenly something grabbed his mullet from behind. The drifter was startled and before he could lash out at the threat, a familiar voice spoke softly in his ear. “Lee,” Ford’s voice breathed into his ear from behind.

“Ford, what the hell,” Stan would’ve gone off more on his twin for scaring him, but his brother’s hands were distracting him now. One was running gently up his chest, reaching for his dirty jacket zipper, pulling it down slowly as his hand ran across his chest gently. Ford’s nose moved gently along the side of his neck, taking a gentle whiff.

“F-Ford,” Stan whispered out. He didn’t know what was going on, or what his brother’s intentions were, but the warmth traveling through his body felt incredible. It was fighting back the cold that had been deep in his bones since he began his trek through the cold wilderness to the little shack-like house.

“Hush now Lee,” Ford whispered softly against his neck. “You’re cold. You need to warm up baby brother.” Ford purred gently, taking Stan’s duffel bag off his shoulder and threw it onto a nearby table. He continued to stroke Stan’s chest with one hand, while the other moved down to his wrist to grasp it gently.

“Come; let’s go warm you up somewhere else.” Ford purred out as he gently led Stan towards the back of the house, closer to his bedroom. Stan followed obediently, almost as if he no longer had any control over his body. Not that the grifter noticed, too distracted by his twin’s sultry voice. His stronger hand leading him deeper into the dark house and to where, Stan had no idea, but wherever it was, it was oh so nice and warm.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Ford smirked as he took Stan into his bedroom and began to enjoyably strip his twin down to nothing but his dirty boxers. He didn’t like the look of his twin in dirty clothes, or the scent of what might’ve been old fast food clinging to his Lee’s skin. As well as a few other unsavory scents Ford didn’t like coming off of his brother.

But as he took in Stan’s body he loved what he saw. His twin had grown hairier over the last seven years, not including the lovely mullet the younger twin was now sporting. He’d gained more weight as well, but it was beautiful on him. Round, chunky arms and thighs, and a perfect amount of pudge on his stomach, making him look soft and adorable.

Ford purred deep in his throat at the sight of his almost naked brother. And loved how Stan practically melted at the sound, the poor thing was trembling so badly, and they hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet. “Lie down on the bed Stanley,” Ford purred softly.

Stan obeyed immediately, and Ford had to thank his newfound abilities that his twin wasn’t asking any questions at the moment. The chubby twin lay down on the bed; legs spread open, hair spread out on the white pillows beneath him like a dark halo. Ford smiled as he slowly undressed himself, he needed to do this right to ensure he’d always have Stan by his side, as well as to never go hungry.

Taking off his trench coat, tie, and blue button-up shirt, Ford smirked and slowly moved towards his trembling brother. Stan was very eager, judging from the lust-filled look in his eyes as well as the nice tent in his boxers.

“Already so excited,” Ford purred out. He wanted to tease his little pet before ensuring he knew what his new purpose was.

Stan whined he wanted to be touched; he wanted the warmth that had been coursing through his veins to continue. To fight back the cold that had seeped into his body during the cold drive and trek to the house.  “F-Ford please, please touch me.” Stan begged his twin.

“So eager,” Ford hummed gently as he slowly made his way up Stan’s body. Ford gently tugged down the faded and worn boxers until Stanley’s aching cock was freed from its confines. Ford was soon kissing his way up, from the base of his chubby twin’s cock. Taking a few extra moments to lovingly rub and kiss more of Stan’s chub, Ford continued towards his twin’s neck and face.

Although he wanted to linger on the sensitive flesh of Stan’s neck, Ford had to resist and instead move up towards that beautiful face. Sure they had essentially the same face, but Stan always somehow managed to make it look better. With his soft slightly round face, bright hazel eyes, long flowing chestnut brown hair, and a lovely five o’clock shadow that the monster couldn’t help but find attractive on his twin.

Smiling, Ford softly kissed and nipped at Stan’s cheeks, moving into his eye lids and nose. “So beautiful, my sweet Lee,” Ford breathed out as he took a deep breath along his twin’s neck. “So delicious,” he purred.

“Ford,” Stan whined out, wanting to be touched.

The elder twin smirked as he moved down and started to deeply kiss his twin. Stan moaned loudly, his body heating up beneath the partially clothed twin. Their tongues intertwined in a sinful manner, Stan’s moans and whines were being swallowed by the elder twin as they continued to make out. But they had to part soon, as Stan was starting to turn a little blue.

Inhaling deeply, the younger Pines twin got a good look at his brother, though the lighting was dim. Stan could see his twin had aged well, compared to him, his eyes had changed somehow to a beautiful bright blue, his pupils were slit now, but somehow they made the elder twin look even more attractive. His hair was the same shade of chocolate brown as it had been when they were younger, strong cleft chin making look even more incredible in Stan’s eyes.

Lee wanted to ask about the elder’s eyes, but before he could Ford’s hands shifted and started to stroke and run all over his body. Stan whimpered as those strong hands ran gently over his chest and arms, moving slowly down towards his embarrassingly big belly.

Ford smiled as he rubbed the cubby twin beneath him, he loved how Lee had gotten BIGGER over the last seven years. He’d always loved the chub on Stanley’s body. Making him look softer, how he truly was, unlike the strong bravado façade he’d always put on. He took the time to rub and lean down to kiss and nip at the sweet chub of Lee’s tummy.

Ford didn’t want to move any lower than Stan’s chubby stomach, so instead he let his hands wander down to Lee’s plump thighs. Rubbing and squeezing Stan’s delicious thighs while his lips continued to kiss and nip at the tender flesh of Lee’s tummy.

“So beautiful, so sweet, so adorable,” Ford complimented his beautiful brother.

Stan blushed beautifully, and Ford moaned at the sight. The sound of Stan’s blood rushing both north and south, it was such a sinful sound. Moving his hands down lower, Ford quickly took off Stan’s boxers fully, leaving his twin bare to the world and to the monster above him. Ford smirked as he reached down to take out a bottle of lube from the bedside table next to him.

Distracting his twin with more bites and kisses; Ford uncapped the bottle and coated four of his fingers, wanting to ensure that Stanley would be more than prepared for their fun. Trailing his hand down to Stan’s ass, Ford smirked as he heard his twin squeak at the sudden cold feeling against his ass.

“How badly do you want it Lee,” Ford purred out.

“P-please, Ford, p-please I want it.” Stan begged.

“What do you want Stanley, you have to be specific.” Ford smirked cruelly as he teased Stan’s entrance with his fingers.

“I want you to f-fuck m-me,” Stan pleaded. He nearly sobbed in relief as his cock was being stroked by one of Ford’s hands, while the other was slowly starting to work the fingers into Stan’s tight ass. Stan whimpered and writhed beneath the elder twin as his was being pleasured.

Ford loved the sight of Stanley like this. His twin getting hot and bothered from his strong hands rubbing and stroking him in all the right places. His fingers were gently working their way inside of Stanley, stretching that tight hole wider and wider, in preparation for the main event.

“Stanley, would you like to stay here with me?” Ford asked. As he continued to please his twin, adding in a third finger, while his other hand continued to stroke Stan’s cock.

“Yes, yes, I-I w-wanna s-stay.” Stan stuttered out, he was finding it hard to concentrate due to all the pleasure.

“There are a few, conditions, if you want to stay.” Ford told him, pausing on the word conditions for some reason. But he still continued his ministrations to his brother’s body. Moving onto adding a fourth finger into Stanley’s ass; while his other hand moved from stroking the younger twin’s cock to rubbing the chubby belly or thick thighs.

“N-name t-them, p-please, just d-don’t s-s-stop,” Stan cried out as Ford’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

“I will, once we’re done having fun.” Ford promised with a seductive purr. He took his hand out of Stan’s ass and began to quickly strip out of his own pants and boxers. He was very eager to reclaim what belongs to him. Grabbing the lube once he was undressed, Ford soon lathered his erection with enough lube, and then tossed the bottle onto the floor.

He wanted their fun to be complete, as a way to ensure that his twin stayed still during his explanation. Ford grinned as Stan whimpered and whined beneath the elder twin. Ford grabbed Stan’s legs and gently spread them apart wider to ensure he was comfortably between his twins legs. Grabbing Stan’s hips, Ford lifted his twin up just enough to position his erect cock against the tight waiting hole.

Stan let out a low whine and whimper as Ford slowly started to push into his tight ass. Stanley moaned loudly as Ford slowly pushed deeper and deeper into him. He felt so full; he hasn’t felt this full since before he was kicked out of their childhood home. When he and Ford had been nothing more than horny and eager teenagers, wanting more but were too tired to continue.

Ford growled lowly in his throat, at the vice-like feeling around his dick. It had been so long since he and Stan had last been together. “Fuck, you’re so tight Lee, going to fuck you so long and hard.”

Stan whined at that, so eager for more, eager for Ford. He shallowly thrust his hips down in an attempt to get his twin to start moving, but Ford was being stubborn. He wasn’t going to start just yet, he wanted Stan to beg for it.

“F-Ford p-please,” Lee begged without much prompting, but Ford wanted more. He wanted Stan to beg him properly.

“Come now Stanley you can do better than that.” Ford grinned down at his panting and sweaty twin.

”Ford please, please, f-faster, m-master p-please,” Stan begged out, using a term he’d never used for Ford before, but now it just seemed appropriate.

Ford paused and grinned darkly at that, ooh he liked the sounds of that coming out of his twin’s mouth. “Again, call me _‘master’_ again Stanley,” Ford purred out his order as he started to fuck his twin even faster now.

“M-master, m-more please m-more,” Stan begged between moans of pleasure.

Ford picked up the pace and began to thrust harder and faster into his delicious twin. Stan’s moans and pleads giving the monster even more incentive to go faster inside his twin. He soon started to hit Stan’s prostate over and over again, causing Stanley to cry out in pleasure. Ooh how those sounds made the monster oh so aroused, he was getting close and from what he could see so was Stanley.

“M-master, w-wanna c-come,” Stan begged, wanting a release oh so badly.

Ford leaned down and bit Stan’s ear, before ordering huskily, “Then cum my sweet Stanley.”

Stan moaned loudly and came his cum splashing against their naked chests. Ford soon joined him moaning happily in Stan’s ear as he comes inside of his twin’s oh so nice and tight ass.

“We’ll talk about the conditions of your stay later Stanley, for now just rest.” Ford purred in his twin’s ear and watched as Stanley went off to sleep. Smiling, Ford adjusted their position and had Stan resting his head against his chest.

“I wonder if you’ll stay with me once you find out,” Ford murmured softly to himself.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Several hours later, Stan woke up still cuddled up against his twin’s chest. Ford hadn’t moved at all after making sure his twin would be comfortable while he slept. “Ford,” Stan groaned, and tried to sit up, only to find he couldn’t for some reason. It didn’t make much sense since the only thing on him was Ford’s arm.

“Stanley, do you remember how I said you could stay here with me, but there would be a few conditions?” Ford asked calmly.

“Yeah, what are they; I’ll do whatever you want. Sixer I’m not kidding I don’t wanna go back out there alone again,” Stan begged his twin and he truly didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to feel nothing but fear and cold ever again. He wanted the warmth that Ford had and was still giving to him.

Ford was silent for a few minutes before he began speaking. “The first condition will be that you have to get a job in town, I know you’re not the type to just sit idly by and do nothing Stanley.” Stan nodded in understanding. But he didn’t say anything else at the moment.

“Second, I will be using you as a means for nourishment, I’m not exactly human anymore Stanley.” Ford confessed to his twin.

“Then what are you?” Stan asked, though he didn’t feel fear. Just curiosity at what his twin had become.

“Heh I’m a vampire Stanley.” Ford stated. “I feed off the blood of animals and people, I don’t drain either of their blood, but take just enough to sustain myself.”

Stan said nothing for a minute, “You won’t kill me right?” He asked, wanting to make sure, even if he was pretty positive that Ford wouldn’t do it. He had to know.

“Never,” Ford whispered against Stan’s forehead. He’d never kill his precious Stanley, blood or no blood.

“And the final condition,” Stan asked softly, assuming there was a third and that it would be the last one.

“That whenever we are home alone, you are to refer to me as ‘Master’. Specifically whenever we’re having sex or I wish to initiate a good, oh how do you put it, ‘roll in the sack’?” Ford asked, though this was his final condition for Stanley living with him.

Stan chuckled and snickered but nodded at Ford’s last condition. “I’ll do all of it, Master.” Stan smiled and nuzzled his new master’s chest gently. He was lucky no one else had made him call them that when he was out on the streets or in prison. But he was pretty sure now that things would look up, he’s got a new home, he’s going to get an honest job, and sure Ford’ll drink his blood now and then. But all in all, Stan wouldn’t change his mind, and looking back when he’s old and they’ve got more people around, Stan knows he made the best decision of his life to stay with his vampire twin.


End file.
